Tú, yo y un ascensor
by Esteicy
Summary: La tensión entre ambos es más que obvia, casi tanto como su química, pero les falta algo...tiempo a solas ¡Por suerte existen los ascensores! /SilverSpider/Pietro x Peter/ Pareja crack


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece todo es de Marvel y Disney_

 _Este fic participa en el topic del mes de febrero de la Torre Stark, por el cumpleaños de Pietro Maximoff._

 **Bien, aquí hay un fic que tiene muchas razones para existir primero como regalo para Pietro por su cumpleaños, segundo como obsequio para mi querida Javi, gran fan y al parecer fundadora de esta pareja crack pero hermosa y además para satisfacer mi enorme deseo de crear algo con esta pareja que, dicho sea de paso, nació en la mente loca de mis amigas en el foro "La Torre Stark".**

 **Lean y disfruten corazones nwn**

Pietro mira a ese chiquillo y no puede evitar sonreír divertido preguntándose ¿Cómo y cuándo pasó esto? Es decir, hace unas cuantas semanas el chico parado frente a él no era más que un desconocido con traje colorido que defendía Nueva York, luego pasó a ser Peter Parker el amigo de su hermana e hijo honorario del par de maricas de Tony y Steve, y ahora se queda atrapado con él en un ascensor de la Torre y el menor sólo atina a alagar su hermoso cabello platinado... ¿lo más raro? Él se sonroja ¡Él! ¡Pietro Maximoff!

—Extraña manera de romper el hielo, araña—comenta el velocista desviando la mirada hacia la ventana sin borrar su sonrisa—. Y gracias—agrega tratando de relajarse y borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Creí que estarías acostumbrado a mis rarezas—bromea Parker rascándose la cabeza, la máscara oculta su rostro pero Pietro casi puede jurar que evita mirarlo.

—Lo estoy—susurra con lentitud luego de un rato mirándolo fijamente, algo en su mirada es intrigante y hace que Parker se sienta nervioso y ruegue que la puerta se digne a abrir, justo ahora tenían que fallar los circuitos.

La tensión entre ambos es más que obvia, casi tanto como su química, combinan bien, más de alguna vez se han encontrado pensando lo mismo o terminando la frase del otro, pero la timidez de Peter sumada a la torpeza romántica de Maximoff complica un acercamiento...es por ello que Wanda saboteó el ascensor, esos chicos necesitan un rato a solas.

—Wanda me dijo que mañana celebran su cumpleaños ¿Cuántos años cumples? —pregunta Peter tras carraspear un poco, si hay algo que odia más que hacer el ridículo son los silencios incómodos.

— Veintidós ¿Tú cuantos tienes? —dice apoyándose en la pared del cubículo.

—Diecinueve...pareces mayor—comenta ladeando la cabeza.

—Tú pareces menor...pero a veces piensas como alguien mayor—replica el inhumano sin saber muy bien qué diablos está diciendo.

— ¿Gracias? —su risa inunda el pequeño lugar y la tensión en los hombros de ambos se va desvaneciendo.

—Esa máscara... ¿no te incomoda cubrir tu rostro todo el día? —consulta alzando una ceja, es una duda que hace tiempo lo persigue.

—Bueno, al principio sí pero te terminas acostumbrando, ahora es casi parte de mí...me da seguridad—murmura acariciando los bordes de la misma.

—Debe ser complicado mantener una identidad secreta—murmura dando un paso hacia él, podría correr, pero en un espacio tan reducido debe conformarse con ser lento.

—Lo es, tienes que estar siempre atento y elegir en quién confiar, nunca se sabe—dice pensando en todas las personas que son importantes para él y que debe proteger a como dé lugar.

— ¿Confías en mí? —susurra clavando sus ojos en donde cree están los del contrario, la leve diferencia de estaturas se hace evidente.

—Confío en muchos de los residentes de la Torre, principalmente los que son mis compañeros, sería absurdo si no lo hiciera—responde esquivando su mirada, pero una mano lo hace regresar al rostro ajeno.

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta—dice burlesco con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Confías en mí? —repite y el menor siente invadido su espacio personal, por lo que lo aparta con suavidad y retrocede un poco.

—Claro que si...has visto mi rostro, sabes mi nombre...son pruebas claras de que confío en ti, Pietro—dice quitándose la máscara y mostrando ese lindo rostro juvenil.

—Me honras, Parker—ambos ríen y se quedan mirando largo rato, dibujando con los ojos cada detalle del rostro ajeno.

Mientras tanto Wanda está en el primer piso tratando de evitar que Tony repare los circuitos del ascensor.

— ¡Déjalos en su paraíso terrenal! —chilla la muchacha tirando del traje del millonario, el cual lanza manotazos en contra de la menor.

—Ni lo sueñes, tu hermano quiere corromper a mi niño—contraataca Stark mientras los demás sólo niegan con la cabeza.

Volviendo al ascensor, ambos chicos se han sentado en el piso y hablan temas varios, totalmente ajenos a lo que su equipo hace.

—Oye, pero todo eso de Spiderman tiene que complicarte lo de hallar novia—al decir eso nota como las mejillas del menor se tiñen de un leve tono rojizo.

—La verdad si complica las cosas, el miedo de que algo le pase a esa persona es horrible...aunque últimamente mi atención está puesta sobre una personita con poderes—comenta con la coquetería pintada en sus cafés ojos, el albino ríe y le sigue el juego.

—Suena un buen partido, no lo dejes ir tigre, aún si te cuesta seguirle el paso—dice con un brillo seductor en la mirada, es en ese momento cuando se le acerca con rapidez y queda a su lado—. Como ya sabes, mañana es mi cumpleaños...hay algo que me gustaría pedirte—los ojos de ambos están unidos en una mirada interesa y romántica—. Una idea al cine, luego un paseo por el parque con helado, tú pagas obviamente, el cumpleañero no debe gastar en esas cosas—no le importa el rubor en sus mejillas, se siente orgulloso de no haber tartamudeado.

—Esto... ¿me acabas de pedir una cita? —pregunta aturdido el más joven, cosa que divierte al mayor.

—Exacto niño araña, si te portas bien hasta te cargo en brazos—Peter sonríe de forma tan adorable que Pietro siente deseos de besarlo en ese instante, pero duda si es correcto hacerlo.

Entonces el ascensor se sacude y empieza a moverse, al parecer Tony lo reparo, los dos muchachos se ponen de pie, pero cuando el velocista cree que verá las puertas abrirse su acompañante presiona el botón del último piso.

— ¿Qué...? —una telaraña lo alcanza y su cuerpo es tirado hacia el del contrario, el castaño lo mira con un gran sonrojo.

—Pietro ¿Qué esperas para besarme? No pienso aguardar hasta mañana—ni siquiera Peter sabe de dónde sacó valentía para hacer eso, pero no tiene importancia, todo vale la pena en el momento en que siente los labios ajenos recargarse contra los suyos.

 **Okay, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con estos dos y haberles agradado en especial a ti Javi, quiero que sepas que lo hice con mucho cariño especialmente para ti.**

 **Si les gustó el SilverSpider no tengan miedo en dedicarle un hermoso fic, miren que el crack es un mundo por descubrir y créanme que se siente genial entrar en él xD**

 **En fin, eso es todo, si desean pueden escribir un review con todo lo que desean decirme, o también pueden escribir en un papel y tirarlo al mar en una botella…pero creo que el review es más rápido y contamina menos(? xD**


End file.
